


一场粗糙至极的外科手术

by alcoholicALchemist



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholicALchemist/pseuds/alcoholicALchemist
Summary: 瓦特的实验室什么都有，除了麻药。而特里安急需一根新尾巴。
Relationships: Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts
Kudos: 4





	一场粗糙至极的外科手术

**Author's Note:**

> 如标题所见，这是一场不合格的外科手术、  
> 感谢屑鸡牙V7的骚操作，让我坚定了抹布蝎子的决心

在这充满黑暗气息的城堡里想找到一块白色实属不易。除了瓦特的实验室。洁白的门扉将戮兽的嘶吼隔绝在门外，却隔绝不了这里浓厚的负面情绪。巨大的机械手以一种不送打破的次序排列着。这里的每一-样东西都有编号。

若不是特里安哭哭啼啼地拖着断掉的尾巴回到这里，瓦特不会同意把这活蹦乱跳的疯子带到实验室。

特里安踢踏着靴子，把头垂得不能再低，只看见挂着泪珠的紫色眼睛闪着愤怒的火焰。他身后的尾巴滴滴答答地滴下紫色毒液，连成一-串盛开的紫罗兰，染脏了实验室一尘不染地白色地面。

“你把我的实验室弄脏了。”

瓦特的眉毛一皱， 稍稍一抬手，实验室的机械手壁马上延展过来清理消毒，白色的地面复又一尘不染 。

“你这地方...怎么连个手术床都没有啊，

嗯?”特里安无视了瓦特的提醒，大手大脚地四周参观，在每一个能落脚的平台留下自己的足迹。他用一种像是化掉奶酪的不满语气质问道。

"哦，我觉得对一个为女王效力的人，手术床太过不搭调了。"瓦特微眯着眼，斯文地胡子下勾出一个讽刺的笑容。他绕过用金色眼睛死盯着自己的特里安，戴上了白色乳胶手套。

“那你可要多多小心啊，瓦特医.. .“特里安刚要装作不小心碰到一瓶尘晶，一根有力的机械臂就钳住他的腰，把他硬拽到实验室的中央。没等特里安从失重的感觉调整过来，他的手脚已经被环环扣住，动弹不得。一只机械手扼住他的喉咙，让他呼吸瞬间变得困难。

接下来的几根机械手快速地剥下特里安的衣服，卸下他的武器，一副布满伤疤的丑陋肉体暴露在空气中。一只爪子抓着塞子，填满了特里安的后庭；另一只用绳索封住了他的尿道。

瓦特转过身，看到特里安的腹部上的伤口条条暴露，倔强的曲线重重叠叠，在过度紧张的特里安的呼吸下紧绷着。

“我保证。”他拿出了自己的那把做功考究的手枪。

被限制住呼吸的特里安的眼睛里罕见地闪出结合恐惧，紧张，与兴奋的光芒。他的额头沁出细密的汗珠，浑身的肌肉在机械臂粗暴的拉扯下紧绷着。

“哦，一点手术前的处理罢了。

瓦特随意地用手枪指着特里安的胸口，连开了五枪，直到紫红色的aura破碎，特里安的右边肋骨下出了一个焦糊的洞。

“哼..哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈.....医生，瓦特医生，你是个医生!”

特里安在这疼痛的刺激下哼哼了两声，随后爆发出一阵骇人的笑声。瓦特倒转过抢，用枪柄重重地扇了特里安一个嘴巴，瘦削的脸上多了一块淤青，特里安吃痛，识相地收敛了笑声，从嘴里吐出一颗带血的碎牙，然后嘿嘿地小声笑着。实施暴力的斯文医生满意地点了点头。

瓦特迈着稳重的步伐绕行到特里安的身后。待他站定，一身西服外面已经套上了消过毒的白大褂，耳朵上不知何时塞上了淡青色的耳塞，流畅而舒缓的钢琴曲充满了耳廓，将特里安的笑声隔绝出去。当然，还有之后意料之中的惨叫声。

他像是一个木匠一样，欣赏着眼前被机械臂固定住的黑色尾巴。他的视线从根部开始，一节又一节地向后扫过，直到涂满了毒液的平整切口。指甲修剪圆润的手拂过一排不同形态的器械，最后他选择了一个钳子。

钳子自动调整了口部的大小，完美地衔住最小的一节。瓦特手一发力，钳子就轻松地“咔嚓”一声剪断了这一节。

“啊——哈哈哈！哦……瓦特医生，你本不必自己动手的，不是吗？”  
特里安惨叫一声，可他脸上痛苦的表情只停留了一瞬，随即换上一种享受的表情。

瓦特没有停下手，接连夹碎了之后的几节。没夹碎一节，一个支架就凑过来接住软趴趴没有力气的尾巴尖。带着耳塞的瓦特当然听不到特里安越来越响亮的夹杂笑声的惨叫，可一旁屏幕上反应越来越强烈曲线也让他知道特里安在承受什么样的痛苦，或者说，快感。

汗液刚刚形成，就被一旁的暖风吹干。瓦特手术中容不得一点多余的脏污。

瓦特的白色乳胶手套上沾满了和毒液混杂的血，他皱了皱眉头。虽然这是早就预料好的结果，实际见到还是让他不爽。

这仅仅是第一阶段：让他的尾巴不要乱动，打断需要精度的手术。

无需瓦特动手，一旁的器械开始清理爆出的血肉，快速地移除了无用的碎片和骨骼，纤细的神经和毒腺导管泡在盐水中悬浮着，如同蜘蛛吐出的游丝，纤细，一碰即碎。

瓦特用镊子架起导管，指示机械臂送来收集器，就在瓦特分神的一瞬间功夫，一股紫色毒液喷涌出来，染脏了他的白大褂。而特里安大笑起来，紫色的小眼睛充满了得意。即使看不到，他也能想象出来瓦特冷静外表下的怒意。

瓦特眼神一凛，粗暴地将收集器套在导管上，然后换上一把引线器，挑起特里安尾巴上最粗的那一根神经，微微调高了压力和电击按钮。

一阵高昂的惨叫声伴随着笑声和肮脏至极的脏话爆发出来，绳索限制住特里安的尿道，以防他小便失禁。  
“呵呵呵，哈，哈……我敢说，你在享受这个过程，是不是啊?”

“咔哒。”  
瓦特早已理好了第一节神经，将它们嵌入早已准备好的外壳中，扣上的一瞬间特里安全身痉挛，鼻涕和眼泪混在一起，顺着脖子和胸口一路流淌下来。

瓦特就像故意拖延一样缓慢地向下进行着，从特里安口中喊出了，从惨叫变成了越来越多的脏话，最后变成气息奄奄的哀求。一直没有间断的，是他的笑声，尖利渗人，就像骷髅手在摩擦听者的头盖骨，无论是谁都不会觉得它们悦耳。

“啊……瓦特医生……还没有完事吗？瓦特医生……”

瓦特依然不紧不慢地进行着手术，还时不时的增加手里的力度，使特里安那无力的躯体一阵痉挛。

对特里安，那仿佛是一个世纪的痛感盛宴，等瓦特最后为尾巴加上头部的时候，他用尽全身力气绷紧，发出了一声满足的叹息。

瓦特满意地看着自己的作品，用一种少见的、算得上痴迷的表情看着这根尾巴，仔细的调试着。他挑出一把手术刀，绕行到特里安的面前，看着他虽精疲力竭却隐隐透露着兴奋的紫色眼睛，微笑着说：

“让我们看看你的新武器怎么样。”

话音未落，手术刀就插入了特里安的肩头，与此同时，特里安的尾巴尖距离瓦特的鼻尖不到一毫米，被强制的停了下来。特里安气急败坏的吐出一声咒骂，又换了一个角度进攻，这一次倒是更加凌厉快速，不过它划破的却是一个幻影。

瓦特的真身，正在一旁，脱了白大褂和乳胶手套，摘下了耳塞，欣赏着这一幕。

他的手在空中划出一个优美的弧度，所有钳制特里安的手臂都同时松开，特里安原想一个翻身冲向瓦特，却因全身的力气已经耗尽而一个趔趄，“扑通”的一声倒在地上。他的后穴不住地流出透明的肠液。透明的液体一股又一股地从终于被解绑的前部冒出来。  
瓦特笑了笑，转身出了实验室，留下特里安一个人在实验室中央抽搐，机械自动得处理着残局。

**Author's Note:**

> 处理残局主要指把手术刀拔下来以及消一百遍毒。
> 
> 谢谢观看！


End file.
